Always
by punkiemonkie
Summary: Will our favorite hero ever get his girl? Maybe, if he keep a certain ottsel from getting in the way. --Oneshot. Jak/Keira--


(Okay guys, this is my first fic but I've made a few format adjustments since I first posted this about a year ago.)

**Always**

"Put it up there Jak, and don't fall," instructed Samos as Jak hobbled atop a stool, trying to place all of Samos's books on a high shelf.

"Come on Samos," complained Jak, "Why do I have to put all your junk away for you? You're the one with the hover shoes."

"It's not junk, and you have to put it away because you're the one who wanted to come back and stay in the past after defeating Metal Kor."

"Hey I'm not the only one that wanted to come back. Keira wanted to come live in the past too, why isn't she helping fix up your hut with me?"

"Because I needed someone taller then her, like you, to put away and tidy up all the high things, and someone short, like Daxter, to clean the floor and other lower things."

"So then why isn't he here then?" Jak asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, he's probably off doing something stupid, as usual," Samos said looking quite annoyed at the thought that Daxter never listened to him. "Ahem, well that's beside the point, I'm just glad I don't have to deal with his clumsiness for toda-OWWW," Samos was cut off by Jak who had fallen off the stool that he was standing on, and landed on Samos. "Oh, my back…I guess I spoke to soon. All that hanging around with Daxter must have made you clumsy too."

Jak tried to apologize between laughs, but had to wait and calm while getting up so he could speak. "Sorry Samos," Jak said, while helping him up, still chuckling a little as he spoke.

"All right you can go now. You're more trouble than you're worth."

"Thanks Samos. See you later," Jak said as he headed for the door.

"Keira's probably at the beach," Samos called after him knowing that he would want to know this little piece of information.

"Hey Dax," Jak said after sitting down next to his furry little ottsel friend who was eagerly peering through a pair of binoculars. "What are you doing?" Jak asked curiously.

"Nothing," replied Daxter still looking through the binoculars clutched in his hands.

"What are you looking at," Jak asked slightly irritated that Daxter refused to tell him anything. Jak squinted into the bright afternoon sun to see Keira and her friends, who were also Jak's friends, Ashelin, Torn, and Tess, playing a game of volleyball. 'Oh, so that's it," Jak said teasingly.

"What?" asked Daxter, who for the first time put down the binoculars to look at Jak.

"Like you don't know," said Jak as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"What," he asked in a prying tone, still pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"You're watching the girls again!" Jak shouted in irritation at his furry companion.

"No I'm not," protested Daxter in his ever-popular 'innocent' voice.

"Oh yeah," Jak said sarcastically, "I forgot how interesting it is to watch the waves go in and out."

"You want to see?" asked Daxter.

"No." Jak said coolly, pretending to be unconcerned with what his friend was trying to get him to look at.

"Sure?" Daxter asked again, trying to tempt his friend.

"I'm totally uninterested," Jak lied.

"Ok, I guess you won't be able to see Keira in her little, teeny, tiny, bathing suit then."

"WHAT," Jak practically yelled, "Give me those," he said while yanking the binoculars out of Daxter's furry little hands. 'Wait a minute." said Jak who was slightly puzzled and irritated at the same time, "She has on a tank top and shorts." Jak scowled at Daxter for lying to him.

"Haha, made you look," laughed Daxter. Jak playfully whacked him in the back of the head before putting his hands behind his head and lying down for a quick rest in the shade. Daxter took little notice to Jak's actions and continued his 'girl watch.'

As soon as Jak had closed his eyes, a volleyball hit him in the face with a loud 'SMACK.'

"What the-," Jak sat up wondering what had hit him. Then he spied a volleyball lying next to him and figured it out.

"Sorry," giggled Keira who was now coming toward him to fetch the ball she had hit him with. "I didn't see you. I was aiming for Daxter, so he would quit spying on us."

"I was not spying." Daxter said in protest.

"Yeah, sure you weren't," said Keira rolling her eyes. "So Jak are you going to give me my ball back or are you going to make me wait all day?" she asked putting her hands on her hips pretending to be impatient.

"Maybe...maybe not," Jak said with a sly grin in his face.

"Come on Jak! Give me the ball," Keira pleaded while jumping up to try and snatch the ball from his hands. "Before everybody decides to leave."

"Too late," Torn teased, "We're all going to get something to eat. You guys want to come?"

"Not really, I think I'll stay here." Jak declined.

"Yeah me to, I'm not very hungry." Keira said.

"I am," shouted Daxter as he ran to join the group.

"Ok, suit yourselves." said Torn as he and the others started to walk back towards home.

"So...are you going to give it back or what," asked Keira now turning her attention back to the ball stealing Jak.

"If you can catch me," Jak challenged as he started sprinting down the beach with Keira closely behind him. Then, while looking back to see if Keira was catching up to him, Jak tripped on a small rock. Tripping over Jak, Keira landed on top of him. "Owww." moaned Jak, "When did that rock get there?" he asked sarcastically.

"It was always there, you just weren't looking, and guess what," asked Keira grinning as she stood now looking directly into Jak's bright blue eyes in the moonlight.

"I know, I know, you get your ball back now right?" Jak said as he stood and brushed himself off.

"No, better." she said as she leaned in so there lips met in the kiss the Jak had waited for, for so long.

At first Jak was stiff from shock, but then he eased into the best moment of his entire seventeen years of life, their first kiss.

As their kiss slowly ended, Keira put her arms around Jak's neck and rested in his loving and protecting grasp that he had around her waist. While resting her head on his chest she whispered in a soft sweet voice, "I love you Jak."

He pulled her closer into his strong arms and whispered the words Keira would not forget for the rest of her life, "I love you too Keira, I always have, and I always will."

**The End**

(Okay, this fic has been completely rewritten so I hope you all enjoyed the changes and fixes.)

-Punkiemonkie


End file.
